


i’ll give you my love (i’ll give you my blood)

by https_loona



Series: human yang jeongin and his 7 not-so-human boyfriends [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan-centric, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Human!Jeongin, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Vampire Bites, Vampire!Chan - Freeform, Vampire!Minho, changbin minho hyunjin and jisung are only mentioned, its very soft, maybe a little bit of hurt/comfort, not very graphic, the others are not brought up at all, the others are supernatural too but it doesn't really matter here, vampire!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_loona/pseuds/https_loona
Summary: chan hasn't been drinking enough blood and jeongin’s there to help
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: human yang jeongin and his 7 not-so-human boyfriends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	i’ll give you my love (i’ll give you my blood)

**Author's Note:**

> me writing 3 works in less than a week? unheard of
> 
> please read the tags before reading! i dont go too in depth about the bite or blood drinking and its not really graphic (imo at least), but better to be safe than sorry :)
> 
> anyways,, i hope you guys enjoy this! ♡
> 
> title from let me in by enhypen

the fridge light shines at him as he opens it for the nth time today, eyeing the single blood bag sitting inside.

there had been a shortage recently at their local blood bank, meaning that the vampires in the area were given less blood for the time being. the three of them don’t need much blood, but they had only been given six pints to last them until their next batch (which wouldn’t be until who knows when).

he closes the door of the fridge with a sigh, stopping himself from grabbing the drink.

chan’s thirsty, hasn’t had a proper meal for at least two weeks, and he can feel himself starting to grow weak.

vampires only needed to feed about once a week, and they could go a week and a half before starting to go hungry. any longer than a week and a half though would leave a vampire weak and at risk of losing control- which wouldn’t be good for anyone.

chan knows this.

he knows this, yet he refuses to drink so that minho and changbin have enough to get by. 

the other two were suspicious at first, wondering why he hadn’t been drinking much recently but chan told them he’s been borrowing some from a friend and that they didn’t need to worry- a lie.

he’s been trying to hide it, drinking as little as he can and trying to act normal around his boyfriends, but as time went on it was getting harder and harder.

he knew his friends a few towns over would be happy to let him take a few bags from their supply, but he’d feel guilty about it. it’s hard enough to get as much blood as it takes to survive regularly, and he doesn’t want to take away those who may need it.

“channie?” a soft voice calls from behind him, startling the vampire a little. he turns to see jeongin in the doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily. how had he not heard the younger enter?

“why are you doing?” the younger continues, he had woken up thirsty and went to get a drink only to find chan standing in the kitchen in the dark.

“nothing innie, just getting ready for bed,” chan replies, weakly smiling at the younger. he didn’t want his boyfriends to have to worry about him.

jeongin seems reluctant to accept the answer, his eyes studying chan.

“are you sure?” jeongin asks softly, “you can tell me if anything's wrong,”

“i’m sure innie, don’t worry about-” chan starts, taking a few steps towards the younger before his vision goes black for a second, making him stumble and almost fall to the ground.

he hears a gasp before feeling arms around his waist, holding him up. he closes his eyes as he feels himself being pulled somewhere, only opening them again as he registers being seated.

“you almost fainted,” a voice says. chan has to blink a few times for his vision to clear up, seeing jeongin stand in front of him looking worried. “please don’t lie to me, i know you’re not okay,”

chan sighs, looking anywhere except for at the boy.

“is it about the blood thing?” jeongin asks, taking a seat next to chan on the couch. chan didn’t even realize that they had left the kitchen. “minho mentioned something about supply being low the other day. are you not drinking enough?”

“i-,” chan starts, not sure how to explain himself. he knows jeongin will get upset with him for not drinking enough, for putting the others before himself. “i’m really fine innie,”

“chan,” jeongin says firmly, making the elder wince. he softens his tone when he speaks again, “please don’t lie to me, i’m not going to be mad, i just want to help,”

“i haven’t been drinking enough,” chan mumbles.

“when was the last time you drank?” jeongin asks, taking chans hand and playing with it. chan's eyes drift down, watching the younger draw patterns across his hand. it was comforting.

“last sunday,” chan answers, “i had a few ounces,”

jeongin doesn’t respond immediately, letting the information sit in his mind.

“so it's been over a week,” jeongin says after a few minutes, “and you didn’t drink as much as you should have either, right?”

“right,” the vampire reluctantly agrees. he looks up at jeongins face to see his expression, the younger looking back at him with sadness.

“i told minho earlier when he brought it up,” jeongin says, “and i’ve told you many times before, but you can feed from me if you need to,”

“i’m not going to drink your blood,” chan says firmly, “you know how much i hate it,”

chan’s drunk his blood before- all three of the vampires have- but it always made them feel super guilty. there was nothing wrong with the taste, hell, jeongin’s blood tasted better than any other blood he’s ever had before, but knowing that he’s drinking blood from his boyfriend makes him feel gross and like a terrible partner. he hates it.

jeongin’s reassured him multiple times that he doesn’t mind and that it barely hurts, but chan refuses to drink his blood unless he has to.

“i don’t care if you hate it or not,” jeongin says, clearly getting upset, “you need to drink before you get worse. what happens if you’re too weak and get hurt? what if you go feral?”

“i’ll be fine,” chan starts before jeongin scoffs.

“why won't you let us take care of you?” jeongin asks, effectively shutting chan up. “you’re always taking care of us, putting everyone else before yourself. you’re going to hurt yourself, chan,”

the vampire looks down and doesn’t respond. he knows jeongin is right, but he’s stubborn and doesn’t want to accept the younger's help.

“please let me take care of you,” jeongin says softly. he sounds like he’s about to cry and it makes chan feel so guilty.

“what if i take too much?” chan asks, voice barely above a whisper, “what if i lose control?”

“you won't,” jeongin replies, cupping chans face in his hands and forcing the elder to look at him, “i trust you,”

“okay,” chan agrees shakily, earning a small smile from the younger.

“so you’ll drink from me?” jeongin asks one more time to confirm, earning a small nod from the elder.

jeongin leans against the back of the couch, getting himself comfortable before pulling the neckline of his shirt down, giving chan enough space to bite. 

he can see doubt swirling through chan's eyes, the elder still looking unsure. jeongin gently grabs the back of chans head and guides it towards his neck.

shivers move throughout his body as he feels chan’s lips brush against his skin, the elder's tongue darting out to prepare the area. jeongin braces himself, he knows it won't hurt but it always feels a bit weird at first.

he feels the sharpness of chans fangs as the vampire brings them down, lightly dragging them around to find the right spot- and then winces slightly as they break the skin, the fangs now sinking down into his neck.

jeongin feels chan still when the vampire hears him wince, so he holds chans head in place to prevent the elder from pulling back.

after a few moments chan starts moving again, fully pressing against jeongin as the blood starts trickling out.

jeongin relaxes, closing his eyes and feeling chan lap up the blood. he knows that the elder will need to take quite a bit due to the state he’s in now, but he trusts that chan won't take too much.

what feels like an eternity later, jeongin can feel chan start to pull away, the elder licking at the bite to stop the bleeding before pulling away completely. 

the vampire’s lips are now stained with the youngers blood, and jeongin can already tell that the elder is looking much better. his dark circles are gone and he looks less pale, a rosy flush on his cheeks.

“how are you feeling?” jeongin asks, feeling a little more tired now than he was before. he’s already tired from it being so late, but the blood loss is just adding to his exhaustion.

“i should be asking you that,” chan says, licking his lips and pulling the smaller into a hug, “i’m feeling better though, thank you. are you feeling okay?”

“a little tired,” jeongin replies, letting himself relax in chans arms. he can feel his eyes starting to droop, “‘m feeling fine though,”

“i’m sorry,” chan apologizes softly, tightening his arms around the younger.

“stop apologizing,” jeongin replies, lightly hitting chans arm, “it doesn’t hurt and you needed it,”

“still, i know it makes you tired,” chan says, “and it makes me feel bad, like i’m taking advantage of you,”

“you’re not though,” jeongin says softly, “i’d gladly let you drink my blood any day,”

“i’m definitely not going to drink your blood every day,” chan says, and jeongin can practically hear his smile, “but thank you. i really mean it,”

jeongin giggles in response, letting himself lay in chans arms for a few minutes before pulling himself up, offering a hand to chan.

“lets head to bed, yeah?” jeongin says, “i deserve some cuddles,”

chan rolls his eyes playfully but accepts jeongins hand, standing up and pulling the younger to his bedroom.

he quietly pushes the door open, knowing that the other boys are probably asleep, and pulls jeongin inside.

jisung, hyunjin, and changbin are sleeping in the bed on the furthest side of the room, leaving the one nearest to them empty. 

they all had designated bedrooms, each room holding two boys as there were only four in the house, but sleeping arrangements were whatever the boys felt like that night. sometimes everyone would sleep together, sometimes different people would split up to cuddle, other times people would sleep alone- it just depended on the night.

chan flops down onto the empty bed, pulling jeongin down with him. he wraps his arms around jeongin and pulls the blankets over them. it takes them a few moments to get settled, but they end up with jeongin laying in chans arms, one of the youngers legs thrown over the elder.

“goodnight innie,” chan whispers, “thank you for tonight,”

“night channie,” jeongin responds, pressing himself closer to chan before starting to drift asleep, “love you,”

“love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/httpsloona  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/https_loona


End file.
